After Alpha Male
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Wally go's to see why she got angry when Kaldur said Sportsmaster said that. What does she say?


I can't believe he believed Sportsmaster! How stupid is Kaldur, he may be cute but damn he needs to take a hint! He probably thinks I was the traitor. Its not my fault hes my father, you should never judge some one by there past? I storm to my room and shut the door. Why can't Sportsmaster just leave me alone. He knows I wont give hin information but he has to go around sticking that in the Team Leaders head? The nerve!

I slam my foot into the wall. "Gah!" I didn't make a crate unlike Conner because they Super Boy proofed the walls. "Damn it!" I yelled. I heard a knock and I stormed over to the door and opened it up quickly and growled, "What!" I saw Wally there with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Ahh, hi?" He answered. My cheeks grew red embarrassed at how I snapped at him.

"Oh ahh hi Wally." I answered stupidly. Damn how stupid am I!

"You ok I heard slamming, storming, and kicking of the wall." He asked still munching on his chips.

"Oh, I aahh, that was Conner." I said quickly. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You are not good at lying." He stated. I glared. "So whats the problem? Whats up your butt?" He asked walking in. Funny I don't remember inviting him in.

"What do you mean?" I asked shutting the door. He gave me a blank stare. I leaned up against my door.

"We all saw how you reacted when you heard Kaldur said Sportsmaster told him. We aren't all blind ya know." I glared at that comment.

"Only you are blind." I smirked. Now he glared. "And what is that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting something Baywatch?" I offered.

"How do you know Sportsmaster Artemis?" He questioned still eating the chips noisily. "Are you the traitor not Red Tornado? Where exactly do you come from." He kept asking questions and I swear my head was spinning. I gripped my head remembering.

"Why .." Wally began but never finsished. "STOP!" I yelled "Just stop please." I begged. He looked at me a wave of relief swept over me that he had stopped asking questions.

"First why would I give you any answers Baywatch, you have don't nothing right to deserve them." I spat.

"Because as your teammate I deserve to know." He answered. I snatched the chips out of his hand as he went "Hey" and I threw the bag on the floor. I looked at him angrily.

"We don't know Robin's past but you must know mine? What is wrong with that picture hmm Wally?" Wally stood up probably angry I took his chips.

"Because your new I have known Robin for years! You are all secretive and for crying out loud in Bialya you said your father wanted you to kill me!" He yelled. I growled and stuck my finger on his chest hard.

"Maybe I want to forget my past!" I screamed back. His eyes widened and mine did also as I realized what I had just said. I turned away looking down. He sped in front of me.

"Sportsmaster has something to do with it doesn't he?" Wally asked tilting my head up so he could look me in the eyes. What am I supposed to say. I looked at him eyes filled with pain and regret from my past. I solemly nodded.

"He, was my father." I admitted and Wally's jaw dropped to the floor. I turned my head away ashamed. "I knew you guys would hate me, but I swear im not the mole! I would never betray you, the reason I joined the team was for a better life, for a better family, I wouldn't do that to any of you, you're my family, even if we are dysfunctional in many ways." I explained letting my heart pour out.

Wally smiled. " I understand Artemis. I'm not going to judge you for your past, I mean I am a little shocked that he was your father I thought maybe he was a cousin or a distant relative or just an evil family friend, but I didn't think father at all." He said. I glanced at him respectively. I never thought he would say that, I thought he would hate me forever.

"Thank you so much Wally, I really don't know what to say." I admitted a little shellshocked. He steeped in front of me.

"Then don't say anything." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. My cheeks felt heated and I slowly fluttered by eyelids closed kissing back. We pulled back after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" I asked bright red in the face.

Wally shrugs. "For trusting me, you didn't have to tell me that, but you did. I know we didn't get off on the right foot at first but hey your going to stay and so am I, we might as well make the best of it."

"Is that all?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down I saw a slight dusting of red on his cheeks.

"And I kind of had a crush on you." He mumbled. I smirked. I knew he liked me. I tilted his head up and kissed him deeply and pulled back. I swear he was probably seeing stars.

"I do too." I said and he smiled.

"Friday at 7:00?"


End file.
